Inévitable
by Ilene
Summary: One-shot traduit Vous ne pouvez pas choisir votre âme soeur. Malheureusement pour lui. Remus Lupin, Lily Evans.


**Inévitable**

Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à **Pantz**, et l'univers d'Harry Potter à J.K. Rowling. En revanche, la traduction m'appartient.

Rating : PG

Ils s'assirent ensemble, silencieusement, sur le pont qui passait au-dessus du lac, près de la forêt interdite, leurs pieds se balançant au dessus du petit étang. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot, confinés dans une sérénité factice. Et il réalisa combien de choses, en ce moment, étaient tout aussi fausses.

_Mais c'était inévitable, il le savait._

Il regarda son visage fixé sur l'étang, plus bas. Ses yeux verts pétillants, qui n'étaient jamais parvenus à rencontrer les siens, regardaient partout, sauf son visage.

Partout, mais à la première lueur, elle pourrait voir combien son cœur était brisé. Il déplaça sa main, la plaça au-dessus de la sienne, mais sentit qu'elle la secouait et la glissait au loin. Cet unique geste en disait plus que les mots ne l'auraient pu.

Il la regarda alors qu'une larme quittait ses yeux, coulait jusqu'au bout de son nez, avant de provoquer une minuscule éclaboussure dans le lac. D'autres suivirent. Il tourna sa tête vers lui et chassa de son pouce une larme qui coulait. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et vit de la peur, de la douleur, et de l'amour. Un amour qui lui était autrefois destiné. Et alors qu'elle se détournait de lui, il appuya sa tête contre le poteau qui lui faisait face, tandis que quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

Ils s'étaient déjà assis là auparavant. Ce pont était leur lumière. C'est là qu'il l'avait réconfortée lorsque ses parents étaient morts, en deuxième année. C'est là qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était un loup-garou. C'est là qu'il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois, en quatrième année, après l'erreur d'une dance, et c'est là qu'il lui avait demandé d'être sa petite-amie. C'est là qu'il avait glissé ses mains dans ses cheveux auburns soyeux et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. _Comment était-il possible que se soit là que tout se termine ?_

_Mais c'était inévitable, il le savait._

Elle était un rêve. Il le savait depuis le début. Il savait que son cœur avait toujours appartenu et appartiendrait toujours à un autre. Qu'elle en aimerait toujours un autre. Il l'avait questionnée à ce propos, répétitivement, lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, tandis qu'ils sortaient, et, chaque fois, elle avait rit ou secoué sa tête, répondant qu'ils étaient juste des amis. Des années plus tard, elle répondrait _« Rémus, tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. »._ Il avait toujours aimé entendre ça.

_Mais c'était inévitable, il le savait._

Ils n'avaient toujours rien dit, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, au crépuscule, et à présent, les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel. Il regarda son visage, les larmes luisant au clair de lune, et il souhaita de tout son cœur avoir tort, qu'elle ne soit pas venue ici lui annoncer sa plus grande crainte. Qu'elle l'aime sincèrement, **lui**, et non…Et une fois encore, un vain sentiment d'espoir et de bien-être l'envahit, alors qu'il s'imagineait, lui et elle, se mariant et ayant des enfants.

Pourtant, le silence continuait de l'irriter. Ils étaient toujours si complémentaires, presque télépathiques lorsqu'ils se trouvaient près l'un de l'autre. Les silences inconfortables et les pauses dramatiques n'étaient pas normaux lorsqu'ils les concernaient. Il déplaça sa main une fois encore vers la sienne, et la serra, mais, tremblante, elle la déplaça hors de sa portée, et, maladroitement, la posa sur ses genoux. Il essuya quelques larmes de ses yeux.

_Mais c'était inévitable, il le savait._

Finalement, elle le regarda, tournant son corps pour lui faire face. Et il ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait arriver. A la seule chose qu'il redoutait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, en cinquième année.

« Je suis désolée. » chuchota-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. Sachant qu'il savait parfaitement _pourquoi_ elle est désolée. Il la regarda de ses yeux pleins de larmes, et sourit malgré son cœur brisé. « Tu ne peux pas choisir ton âme sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer tout juste comme je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer toi. »

Son sourire triste se fana après quelques secondes de plus. Plus de larmes coulèrent, mais elle sourit, ses yeux tristes regagnant leur étincelle perdue. « Je savais que tu comprendrais Rémus. Tu comprends toujours. » Elle s'appuya sur lui et l'étreignit de près avant de courir vers le château. Vers lui, elle vers lui. Et il la regarda partir même après que sa silhouette se soit évanouie dans l'obscurité.

Il fixa les arbres et les sombres silhouettes marchant dans la nuit. Il se leva et regarda avec convoitise l'étang, le clair de lune y dansant. Il ferma les yeux et se souvent de lorsqu'il la serrait, l'embrassait. Et tout à coup, il ne s'etait jamais senti aussi seul, aussi brisé. Sa respiration devent courte et rapide, et une douleur aigue envahit sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et vit clairement ses orbes émeraudes et son sourire éclairant son visage. Il souhaita, de tout son cœur, qu'elle soit sienne. Mais il savait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment appartenu, que son cœur n'avait jamais été sien.

« Je t'aime Lily, je t'aimerai toujours. » murmura-t-il à la place où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Mais elle n'etait plus là pour entendre sa proclamation d'amour, et elle ne serait plus jamais là.

_Mais c'était inévitable, il le savait._


End file.
